


date night

by thestarsaregivenonceonly



Category: Timmy Chalamet, Timothée Chalamet - Fandom, tim chalamet
Genre: F/M, NSFW, One Shot, Smut, chalamet - Freeform, timothee - Freeform, timothee blurb, timothee chalamet blurb, timothee chalamet imagine, timothee chalamet one shot, timothee chalamet smut, timothee imagine, timothee one shot, timothee smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsaregivenonceonly/pseuds/thestarsaregivenonceonly
Summary: one shot of a date night? smut maybe?
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Reader, Timothée Chalamet/You, timothee chalamet x reader, timothee chalamet x you, timothee x reader, timothee x you, timothee/reader, timothee/you
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	date night

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr same username xx

A daring silver heel and loose, wild hair that blew in the wind, the walk back was uncoordinated and drunken, laughter emanating from you both in golden waves. His fingers locked with yours, cufflinks shining in the streetlights. An elegant suit, a red tie, black, shiny shoes, he was delectable, love itself, you wanted to eat him up. 

Rain, puddles on the sidewalk, he hopped over them, hooking an arm around your waist to hold you upright when you landed clumsily on the side of your shoe and almost broke your ankle. Being so close to him was a privilege, a blessing, and you couldn’t help yourself, planting a messy kiss to the side of his face. Crimson cheeks, green vision dancing with your own, he mumbled something in French under his breath and kissed you under the cloudy skies, spinning you in a circle when your lips broke apart. 

Into the hotel room, stumbles and giggles, you shed your purse and shoes eagerly and kicked them both aside, shaking the rain from your body as he locked the door. Hair hanging around his face, a wild grin covering it from ear to ear, he chuckled for no particular reason and tugged his own shoes off, sliding on his socks over to you to place another lingering kiss to your lips. 

Red wine to match your dress and the growing lust between you, he poured two generous glasses, leaning against the counter, his bottom lip between his teeth. You wanted to paint a picture of him then and there, this strange, intimate moment of concentration as he distributed the alcohol. So you took a photo, slipping your phone casually back onto the counter as he lifted his head. But he didn’t ask. He simply smiled, pulling you close to kiss you again. 

Onto the couch together then, tipsy and warm and flirting over the top of your glass, he told you about a wild dream he had had the night before, a crazy experience in a wild, colorful world. You sat, enraptured, listening and hanging onto every word as he spoke with wild hands, almost knocking his wine over in the midst of his tale. 

You couldn’t take it anymore. Delicately removing the wine from his hand, you tugged your dress up to your knees and straddled his waist, much to his absolute delight. He tasted of Merlot and the future, desire on his tongue and fingers. Just kissing for a time, he found the zipper on the back of your dress and tugged it down, his hand moving up the bare skin and covering almost the entirety of your back with an open palm. Sweet and slow, down his neck, little noises escaping from the both of you as the heat grew more and more intense. You couldn’t help yourself; when you had bought the dress, you had thought only of him removing it and nothing more. 

It was never the same twice. Something about the way that he moved was always new and breathtaking, wild and passionate. The dress lay forgotten on the floor as he made love to you on the couch, biting on your ear and whispering sweet nothings into your soul. Head fallen back, a dream within a dream, your legs were around his back and his hips bucked insistently forward, stars in your vision when he hit the perfect spot. It lasted longer than usual, you could tell he was drawing it out, wanting to enjoy every second and soak in every feeling. 

When it was over he was propped above you on his elbow, caressing your cheek with his thumb and murmuring to you about the future, what he wanted with you, what he saw. Your face was flushed and glowing with sweat, and he leaned down to kiss you again, telling you that he simply couldn’t help himself.


End file.
